Many aminoglycosides exhibit antibacterial activity and have been used to treat certain bacterial infections. Some of these compounds, including native gentamicin, have been found to be especially useful in the treatment of infections caused by gram-negative bacteria including pathogenic species of Pseudomonas, and mycobacteria. However, the widespread use of aminoglycosides as antibiotics for the treatment of humans and animals has been limited due to the lack of availability of safer and more effective forms.